Last to Know
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Se había enterado dos días después. Pero, la verdad, ahora estaba bien.


**Naruto no me pertenece. La canción es Last to Know de Three Days Grace.**

_She just walked away. Why didn't she tell me? And where do I go tonight? This isn't happening to me. This can't be happening to me. She didn't say a word. Just walked away._

Sasuke miró las llaves de su auto de nuevo. Se sentía extrañamente estúpido. Los Uchiha nunca se sienten estúpidos. Nunca. Pero en realidad, ¿qué podía hacer? Por tres años se comprometió a una relación seria y duradera con esa chica vacía y pelirrosa que sus padres querían que fuera su esposa, ya que Itachi era gay y no había pensado todavía ni siquiera en casarse o tener un heredero aunque fuera por un vientre alquilado. Se tomaba todo con demasiada calma, casi, para gusto de sus padres.

Al fin se decidió y se subió en su nuevo Rolls Royce Phantom. Si alguien decidiera clasificarlo como algo, sería clásico. Bastante simple, pero con gustos de precios elevadísimos.

Pensó de nuevo en Sakura. Sonrió un poco mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Esa chica era un vano intento de ser humano, ahora que lo pensaba. Casi nada de sentido común, superficialidad y frivolidad saliéndole por los poros con cada respiro que daba. Se alegraba de que hubiera acabado.

¿Por qué le chocaba? Porque la idiota decidió no decirle ni una sola palabra en persona. Cobarde, eso era lo que era. Simplemente había reunido sus cosas y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sólo una nota: "Adiós". Consideró esa tarjeta como un desperdicio de papel y tinta, y lo había triturado. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. No le importaba. Las mujeres ni siquiera le llamaban la atención.

Finalmente, entró en el café-bar Shinobi. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes en el área de pintura, y mientras bebía un mocha, comenzó a pintar al azar en el pequeño lienzo. Lo terminó al mismo tiempo que terminaba su café, y suspiró. Quizá como artista hubiera muerto de hambre.

Era director de la segunda gran empresa de su padre, Uchiha Dynasty, que era la segunda más importante y productiva después de la que su hermano manejaba, Uchiha Ancestors. Itachi manejaba varios productos. Sasuke manejaba los hoteles a nivel mundial.

* * *

_You were the first to say. That we were not okay. You were the first to lie. When we were not alright. This was my first love. She was the first to go. And when she left me for you. I was the last to know._

A pesar de todo, Sasuke había desarrollado cierto cariño por esa chica. Su mejor amigo sabía que quizá sí se casarían, que quizá tendrían una familia. Y su mejor amigo (¿todavía podía llamarlo así?) lo apoyaba, o al menos eso creía. Le había dicho incluso lugares para una posible boda. Suspiró, miró su pequeña obra de nuevo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta que encontró la nota de parte de **ambos** dos días después. Se habían ido a vivir a Grecia, al parecer.

-¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó el preparador de cafés. Sasuke notó que el café estaba por cerrar.

-Nada.- murmuró. Había sido gay desde hacía mucho tiempo. De no ser por sus padres, jamás hubiera tenido una novia. Pero sí había tenido dos novios, en secreto, por supuesto. Y el hombre que tenía frente a él era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. Pelo rojo, ojos aguamarina, un grueso delineado, piel pálida y sin imperfecciones, con un kanji rojo del amor tatuado en su frente.

-Parece que estás mal, la verdad.- comentó el pelirrojo. Le dio un vaso con otro mocha- Vamos, tengo que cerrar. Y con ese invita la casa.- el pelinegro lo miró con cierto agradecimiento. Para ser sinceros, no solía recibir detalles de nadie. Todos creían que lo tenía todo, y que con su dinero podía solucionar sus problemas. Pero el dinero era mala compañía, no podía hablarle, no podía preguntarle sobre su día. Y él no podía amar el dinero, por mucho materialismo que sus padres hubieran intentado infundirle.

-Gracias.- dijo con voz ronca. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente.

-Sé que quizá no quieres hablar de eso, pero estaré aquí si necesitas algo. Soy Gaara no Sabaku.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Uhm… no sé si tienes problema con los gay…

-Soy gay.- rió Gaara. Sasuke sonrió un poco, aliviado. Como si eso le importara normalmente. La verdad, no era de los que solía conversar tanto. Y por lo que había visto de aquel cajero, él tampoco hablaba. Era tan extraño, pero se sentía tan bien poder tener alguien con quien abrirse…

* * *

_I'll be the first to say. That now I'm okay. And for the first time. I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love. You'll be the first to go. And when she leaves you for dead. You'll be the last to know. You'll be the last to know._

Habían pasado ya tres años. Sasuke miró la calle por la ventana de su oficina. No se arrepentía de nada. Se había enterado que Sakura había dejado a Naruto por otro, y su pobre ex mejor amigo se enteró de la misma manera que él: una nota, dos días después. La vida te da lo que das a los demás, en cierto modo, al final.

Pero ahora se sentía bien. Todo en su vida parecía trabajar como engranes perfectamente ajustados.

-Señor Uchiha, señor Gaara está aquí.- Sasuke sonrió. Gaara y él llevaban saliendo ya dos años y medio. Apretó un poco la cajita en la bolsa de su pantalón de lujo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué volvieron a sacarme del café temprano? ¿De nuevo hablaste con Sasori?

-Uhm… yo no lo hice… pero Ino quizá tuvo que ver con eso. Ella vela por mis intereses, ¿recuerdas?- rió Sasuke, acercándose a él. Gaara rodó los ojos.

-Así que soy uno de tus… intereses.- comentó lentamente. El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente, y logró el rubor de Gaara- Ya, dime, en serio, ¿qué pasó?

-Pensé en invitar a almorzar a mi prometido… o al menos al que quiero que se case conmigo… ¿quisieras ser tú?- sacó la cajita y la abrió, vio los ojos como platos de Gaara, sonrió ligeramente.

-Serás baka, ¡no tenías que preguntar! ¡Claro que sí!- lo abrazó con fuerza, y se besaron.

-¡Ya era hora!- se giraron para ver a todo el piso de oficinas en la puerta, viéndolos con sonrisas, tomando fotos, unos incluso habían llevado un pastel. Sasuke los miró con confusión, pero al ver la cara de Ino, entendió.

-Perdón, señor, pero quizá… se me salió… que compró el anillo de compromiso…- la rubia sonrió, en realidad no lo sentía. Ella manejaba su agenda, lo que implicaba el saber algo (a veces bastante) de la vida personal del Uchiha. Especialmente si eso involucraba al futuro Gaara Uchiha…


End file.
